Dreams
by sarrah94
Summary: Harry dreams of his enemy. Troubled, he takes a walk on school grounds. Harry/Draco. one-shot.


…_He cups his hand behind my head and kisses me. I can feel his blond hair brushing against my cheeks as he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around him. He presses me to the wall…_

Harry wakes up in sweat. He tries to shake off the lingering cloudiness as he pulls off his blanket. The floor feels cold against his bare feet.

_What's wrong with me?_

He looks around. Ron and the other guys are sleeping soundly. He walks soundlessly down the stairs and into the common room. The armchair makes a slow, deflating sound as he plops into it. He rests his forehead in his hands. His cheeks feel hot.

_Christ. He's my enemy. How will I face him now? _

He gets to his feet and reaches for a bathrobe.

_I need air._

Barefooted, he walks outside his dorm and down the stairs. After a while, he reaches a door. He pushes it open and breathes the night air. The moon is bright, and only a few clouds are in the sky. The grass is wet between his toes.

He walks a while, and decides to stop and sit on a stone bench. There's a slight breeze, and his bathrobe isn't enough protection against the wind. He wraps his arms around himself. For a moment, he thinks of going back inside, but decides against it.

_I can't go back in there. Not tonight._

He looks straight ahead, trying to forget. A few trees line the horizon, and at a distance, he can see the twisted outline of the whomping willow. It sits relatively still, only its leaves are rustling from the wind. He chuckles, despite himself, remembering his past experiences with that tree.

He breathes slowly.

_This doesn't mean anything. Dreams have a way of being twisted. It could have been anyone. _

He touches a spot on his cheek. The _spot that the_ boy's hair touched while Harry had his arms around his neck.

_No. It wasn't anyone. It was Malfoy._

Then, Harry hears a distant rustling. He doesn't pay much attention to it until he hears a voice. A voice that resonates in his head and makes him want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Potter?"

Harry spins to look at him. Draco is wearing a crumpled white shirt and dirty jeans. His hair is messy and he looks as if he hasn't been sleeping. He sees Harry's face and is startled, but quickly regains composure. He sneers at him.

"What are you doing out so late, Potter? Contemplating your troubles? Well, I'll have you know that you're not the only one with…troubles." He trails off, looks away and his cheeks redden.

Harry is puzzled by his behaviour.

"Shut up and leave me alone, Malfoy."

Draco is suddenly overcome with rage. He stomps to where Harry is sitting and places his face uncomfortably close to his. Harry can hear his heavy breathing, and Draco's blond hair touches his cheek.

"What did you say?" Draco whispers so softly that if he and Harry weren't so unbelievably close, Harry would not have heard him.

"Y-You heard me. I said to leave me alone." It takes every ounce of willpower for Harry to keep his voice steady.

"No, Potter. I won't leave you alone."

Harry has no idea what this means, but before he can respond, Draco suddenly forces his lips onto Harry's. Harry tries to pull away at first, but then gives in. Feeling this, Draco gains confidence. He places a hand behind Harry's neck and leans into him. Harry digs his fingers into Draco's back. They kiss long and hard, and after a while, Draco breaks the kiss.

Harry's face is flushed. His breathing is rapid and shallow. Draco looks away.

"I swear, Potter, if you tell-"

"I won't, Draco. I promise."

Draco looks at him. Harry smiles.

Draco's face is overcome with relief. He leans in for another kiss, but pulls away at the last moment. He bites his lip.

"I should go."

He gets up to walk away, but Harry grabs his hand.

"Don't."

Draco looks down at their intertwined hands. His expression is one of pain, but it is quickly replaced by that sneering face that he wears so well.

"I swear, Potter. If you tell, I'll kill you."

He then rips his hand out of Harry's and walks away quickly towards the school.

Harry watches him leave. Then he turns his gaze towards the sky. The moon is now only a faint silhouette behind the clouds, as if it was hiding.

Harry touches his lips.

_Everyone has secrets. My friends would disown me if they knew mine…if they knew I was in love with Draco Malfoy. _

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think of my first slash!**

**xox**


End file.
